


an air of regret

by rangerhitomi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Mountain Wedding, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Nasch leads Durbe to the altar where Mizael is waiting and regrets never trying to get him back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	an air of regret

They’re not in a church; they’re on a grassy slope in the mountains. It’s summer, so the air is warm, but not too warm, and the breeze is just the right speed, and carries the scent of pine and cedar. There aren’t very many people there, just the other former Barian emperors, and Yuma, and Rio, and some of Yuma’s friends, but that was all right with Durbe and Mizael because there was no one else in this world who was there to see this anyway. 

Durbe had asked Nasch to walk with him -  _you’re our leader, you should do it_  - and Nasch had agreed, had thought nothing of it but how happy he was for Durbe finally moving on and finding someone who made him  _happy_ , but as they walk to where Mizael waited in a loose button-down and tan khakis - he refused a tux;  _too impractical for being in the mountains_  - Nasch feels a tug of something unfamiliar, unwanted. 

He’s… jealous of Mizael, isn’t he? And he shouldn’t be, and he has no right to be, has no right to be jealous that Mizael is the one who this man wearing a matching button-down and grey khakis has chosen, not him, and Nasch had made it clear that anything he had once felt for Durbe, he felt no more. 

But Durbe was beautiful, and gentle, and when he smiled up at Mizael and clasped their hands together and leaned up for a kiss, Nasch has to look away, because no matter how he tries to convince himself that Durbe is not the knight he once was, is not the lover he once had, all he can see is the cocky grin and all he can hear is the soothing voice whispering  _my friend._


End file.
